The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically known as Sedum spurium ‘Nonol’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Nonol’. The new cultivar of Sedum is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant and is particularly suitable as a groundcover.
‘Nonol’ was discovered in March of 2005 as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation at the Inventor's nursery in Nunica, Mich. as a single unique plant in a containerized block of 100,000 seedlings of Sedum spurium ‘Voo Doo’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Nunica, Mich. in June of 2007. Propagation by cuttings and crown division has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.